Life with Austin and Ally
by Youngforever13
Summary: Victoria Leonard starts to work part time at Sonic Boom with Ally Dawson. Big mistake considering she has a huge crush on Austin and now she has to see him everyday at work because of Ally. She soon befriends them and they get to know each other. Except they know nothing about her except her name. Then again no one pays attention to her so no need to get to know her right?


**Life with Austin and Ally**

**Diners and Daters Part 1**

"No this isn't the eye doctor!" Tori yelled as the man that she had seen 3 times today came back again. He turned around and started to walk out the door, but not before tripping on the rack of instruments they had on display then running out. She rolled her eyes and walked over to pick up the mess. Ally walked to were she was and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry I should have warned you about him" She said.

"Its okay. I got this" Tori said and continued to pick up the instruments and put them back into their place. She didn't want to make a bad impression on her first day of working there.

Tori was working at Sonic Boom because if she wanted a car she needed to earn the money to buy it. After her parents agreed to buy that new guitar she wanted for her soon to come birthday, money was tight. After seeing the posters around school for that job opening at Sonic Boom, she just couldn't say no. Tori didn't really talk to Ally much, but she seemed nice and something told her she and Ally were going to spend a lot of time together.

When Tori was finished putting the instruments back on display she turned around and looked at the clock. 3:30. Her shift didn't end until 4, which was when Mr. Dawson started his shift, so she had about 30 more minutes. She made her way to the counter, and started polishing glass case that contained all the instruments.

The door opened and in came Austin and Dez, she didn't really know much about them except their names. So that was it.

Dez walked up to where she was and put a hand on where she had just polished. Tori made an annoyed face before looking up and giving them a fake smile.

"May I help you?" She said as she slapped Dez' hand off the counter and polished it again.

"We're looking for Ally. Is she here?" Dez asked

"Yeah, shes upstairs in the practice room dancing to Starships by Nicki Minaj be careful shes not the greatest dancer" Tori said as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Okay thanks" Dez said as he went into the music room followed by Austin.

Tori exhaled deeply, she had a major crush on Austin, too bad he never at once gave her a glance.

Boys are so confusing, or maybe Im the one that needs to make the first move? Wait, Im a girl hes a guy! He should make the first move! But then again this is the 21st century! Im pretty sure Susan B. Anothny didn't help the Womens suffrage movement take place for nothing! They wanted equality so why shouldn't I ask him out? Oh great full on nerd mode. Maybe that's why he doesn't like me. Oh god! Did I scare him off with my intelligence! Then again I've never had the guts to say anything to him so maybe he just never heard me talk until today. Wait, he's in a few of my classes and Im pretty sure he's heard me talk to answer a question at least once pshh I aint that smart! Ugh, wait.. maybe its because of my figure. I've never been the curviest girl in class, and I definitely DON'T starve myself I mean when the burgers at McDonalds call me, they call me Tori thought as she realized she had stopped polishing the violin and she was just staring at the glass, she looked around hoping no one say. She got up and straightened her shirt then started polishing again.

A few minutes later Ally walked down with Austin and Dez behind her, Ally walked up to Tori and tapped her shoulder. Tori turned around, "Yeah?"

"Your shift is over thanks for all the help Tori oh this is Austin and Dez" She "introduced" them. Tori smiled and waved at both of them and they returned the smile. "Oh we're going to the Melody Diner right now. Would you like to join us?" Ally asked politely

Tori smiled, "Ill catch up with you guys I need to go home and clean up first"

**Tori's POV**

I made it to the restaurant just a few minutes after they had. Ally waved me over to where they were sitting, I smiled and I sat down. Trish was complaining about her manager and having to sing for her job. I noticed Austin was staring lovingly past me, his eyes were sparkling and he had a smile on his face.

"I want her to be my waitress" He said pointing at a girl standing behind the counter. I frowned at how she was extremely pretty with light brown hair cascading down around her face. When she looked up, she had a huge smile and twinkling eyes.

At Trish's beck and call, Cassidy came over. Austins eyes lit up. I felt like I was going to throw up. I knew he liked her I mean he was practically drooling over her! How could he like her? He didn't even know what she was like. It was just like him to be completely superficial. I sometimes wonder how I could like him. Then he looked at me and smiled. I suddenly remembered..

**A/N: I think I want to continue this. Ill continue the rest of it later. What do you guys think? (:**


End file.
